Single Parenting — Izuku Midoriya x Fem Reader
by IrisallenM
Summary: When your mother found out your pregnancy things went to hell, you are force, not only to leave the love of your life, but everything behind. You are like cinderella before the magic, with more responsibilities and abuse of all kinds, and there is no ball in the small kingdom of the basement you live in, but some times there could be a glimpse of hope, one that calls you "Mommy".


p style="margin: 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"You never thought two blue little lines could change your whole life in just an instant, that just one night could bring all those emotions at once./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"'Zuzu, we need to break up'. Your word caught him by surprise, as if a knife went through his heart… several times./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"'Wait, what?' He stopped walking. 'Why?'/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Your eyes were not giving on the tears, on the real feeling in your mind. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"'I'm going back to the US'./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"'That's not a reason to end us, is it?' He's tears rolled down, but you avert his gaze. The green emerald pools in his eyes were almost like waterfalls. 'We just became one, Y/N. This can be happening, what do you mean you are going back? Am I not good enough? Maybe that wasn't of your liking? I swear I will research a lot just to make you feel good! I love you, Y/N, we have being together for three years, please… for dear lord, don't leave me.'/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"He was rambling, a lot came out from his mouth after that, more that you could bear./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"'Wait, wait! It's not that, I mean it, baby.' You couldn't hide your tears anymore. 'I wouldn't change that night for anything. It was my best birthday present, and the best experience ever, I swear'./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"You assure him, grabbing his hand, and rubbing your thumbs over the multiple scars in them, finally looking at his emerald eyes. It was true, if that night hadn't occurred then the tiny life growing inside of you wouldn't be there./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"'Then, what is it? Why can we have a long distance relationship at least?'/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Both of you were crying, right next to each other, but you made a promise to her. That miracle of life was a secret and the only proof of love you had from him, no telling or she could do something inimaginable. Although, she already did by sending you away…/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"'Babe, look at me, I love you, and I will always will, please just don't forget about me, but you need to understand what is happening. It's not like I can contradict her, she wants me far away.'/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"'What about your father?' His voice was different from usual, he sounded calm but anxious./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"'I don't think he knows,but you can't tell him anything, who knows what she can do'. You embrace him closing your eyes, with all your forces and more tears on your face. 'If she finds out that I'm not obeying…'/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"'Don't say it, don't think about it' His arms wrapped furiously around your neck, embracing a little too tight. 'Then I'll wait for you'./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"His words made your heart ache, more tears falling down/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"'You don't have to…' You knew you weren't coming back anyways, so why made this a living hell for him? Why made him suffered for nothing?/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"'I promise, I'll wait even if that means me being an old man'. The smile that formed in your lips felt as if the weight on your shoulders disappeared. 'What about you?'/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"You stayed wrapped in his arms, you didn't want to lie, so you clarified something in your heart./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"'I love you, Zuzu.'/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"'I love you too, N/N' Your love sealed with a simple, but long kiss, forging a sweet image that you glued on your mind, the happy moments, the cute instants and his pink cheeks full of freckles. The time was infinite, and the knightmare would only begin if you leave that place, that boy next to you. 'I'll see you later then, at prom. Remember to be ready by six so we can meet the others'./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"You left without saying anything else, and for some reason his heart kept telling him not to let you go in that moment, but when he changed his mind and tried to follow you it was too late./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"You were gone./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"'It's time for you to leave, you whore'. Her face was angry but your remained calmed. Taking your luggage on both hands and leaving a letter beneath your bed in secret for -hopefully- your father once he realizes your absence. 'Hurry, before he gets home'./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Your pace was slower than usual, afraid of leaving forever the house that saw you in your best and in your worst, leaving your father and the love of your life behind./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"'Yes'./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Too slow for her taste./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"'Faster!' A slap came across your cheek when she turned to see you far behind. 'I told you to hurry up!'/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"'We made a promise here! You would not hurt me or—'/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Another one./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"'I don't fucking care, you bitch. Just move and get in the car'./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"'We— we made a deal', the tears were falling and the pain on your face got numbed. 'You said you would hurt me nor the baby'./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"'There is no fucking anything, do NOT mention that again'./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"'Please keep your promise at least…' you implored. 'Leave him alone'./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"'I told you, I don't care about him, I won't do anything to him'./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"You knew she was lying, and that made your legs shake, as if it was your first time walking but on sharp glass. Her hand grabbed yours, the pressure in her grip was beyond normal, your body entering the car, leaving your suitcases behind./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"'Wait, those are my —'/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"'I don't care, you don't need anything. They would give you everything over there so stop complaining and follow your part'. She kicked everything behind the bush on the front and closed the door, you did nothing when she reached for your backpack and handbag, and throw them in the same place the other things were. 'I'm your mother, I know this is the best for your reputation'./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Your eyes tremble, but your voice stayed firm./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"'You are NOT my mother'. Your e/c orbs met her brown ones, 'not anymore'./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"And just like that, your whole life was thrown away, leaving all behind, except for the tiny ray of hope inside you./p 


End file.
